There is a portable terminal (mobile terminal) that communicates with an information processing apparatus by using Near Field Communication (NFC) type wireless communication. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-044092, for example, when a request to read or write data is received from a communication terminal to the information processing apparatus, a conventional NFC device requests activation of the information processing apparatus in a power saving state. However, the conventional NFC device does not transmit appropriate information according to a status of a device to the NFC device.